Detras de la oscuridad habra una luz?
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Se trata de la lucha de Kirihara contra su propia personalidad, sera posible que pueda retener el demonio que quiere salir de su interio? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Importante:Prince of tennis no me pertenece,sino a su respectivo autor,solo utilizo a los personajes con fines del fic

Advertencia: fic yaoi apartir del segundo capitulo,y una que otra muerte por ahí XD

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una noche muy lluviosa, lluviosa y muy fria,se podria pensar que solo es porque es invierno y es logico que haya un clima así,y era verdad en la logica, pero habia una persona en la cual la lluvia nunca paraba en su ya conflictivo corazon…se encontraba solo como todos los dias en casa, su padre habia salido desde muy temprano a trabajar y su hermana mayor salio con su madre a visitar a sus abuelos…y porque el no lo hacia ¿? Pues porque poco le interesaban las demás personas, solo aparentaba ser un chico normal y sonriente para darle gusto a sus padres, cosa que le aburria, se preguntaba en que momento habia dejado de sonreir sinceramente no lo recordaba,pero como no habia nada que hacer ''perdia'' su tiempo tratando de recordar…cuando el telefono de su casa sono, bajo hacia la sala ( ya que se encontraba en su habitación) y contesto

Alo? Habla Kirihara- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

Akaya eres tu¿?- dijo la voz gruesa detrás del telefono-

Sucede algo Jackal?- suspirando apesadumbrado

Te he llamado ya que Sanada ha preparado un entrenamiento especial para nosotros mañana temprano así que me encargo que te llamara a darte el recado,estas advertido más te vale que no llegues tarde eh?-

Deacuerdo deacuerdo ahí estare …algo más?-

Es algo tonto pero te lo dire también, Marui me llamo por telefono antes de llamarte a ti y me pidio encargado que no te olvides del pastel que le prometiste por haberte ayudado en una materia de la escuela-

Que aún se acuerda de eso ¿? Yo lo habia olvidado …ya habia pasado más de dos meses…bueno bueno deacuerdo …nos vemos – colgo el telefono-

Marui-san –sonrio ligeramente- es un caso perdido –se dirigio a su habitación y como era su costumbre antes de dormir se miraba al espejo, no sabia porque lo hacia pero no podia descansar sino hacia eso,cuando miraba cada faccion de su rostro veia frente a el una persona con una careta en su rostro, una persona que se valia por si misma y orgullosa como ninguna,pero lo que ocultaba tras si era una inseguridad de si mismo,odiaba mirarse y hablarse a si mismo de lo deprimente y patetico que era ,pero como un castigo aún impuesto por el mismo no se alejaba del espejo

_Tu no necesitas a nadie solo me tienes a mi como el unico que te comprende…-_dijo aquella voz que provenia del espejo,era el mismo pero su mirada expresaba frialdad y una sonrisa malevola_- tu siempre lo has sabido Akaya Kirihara…no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte que solo yo-_

Aquella misma sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven integrante de una de las escuelas más representativas de Tenis Rikkaidai

_Es hora de que tomemos lo que nos pertenece …-_se relamio los labios_- eso quiere decir que vamos primero a tomar el puesto que merecemos en el equipo…luego vengarnos de los que nos hicieron caer en la humillación…-_

No ¡¡¡ basta …- el joven de ojos verdes logra reaccionar dejandose caer al piso- maldición- se toma la cabeza- no puede ser …otra vez no …- se arrastro hasta donde estaba un cuadro en la cual estaba el y su equipo- no puedo hacer eso …no puedo …maldición…- se acerco a la pared y empezo a golpearse la cabeza hasta que aquella sensación se fuera de su cuerpo,aquella que le exigia probar una vez más el placer de ver sufrir a las demás personas, dejo de llover y poco a poco se despejaba el cielo, habian pasado muchas horas después de esa llamada telefonica y Kirihara permanecia en un rincón de su cuarto que estaba desacomodado por todos lados y que un hilillo de sangra caia de su cabeza, apenas estaba consciente mientras con una de sus manos estaba aún aquella unica foto que se tomo con sus compañeros la luna del cuadro estaba manchada de sangre y rajada a la mitad

Era un nuevo dia … y con ello el inicio de una tragica historia de la cual no solo el equipo Rikkaidai estaría involucrado sino todos en general

Bueno es mi aquí va la primera parte de mi intento de fic del Principe del tennis,espero que les haya gustado y pues sere mala en este fic ya que es posible que no tenga un buen final, ya que es tragedia

Matta ne espero sus comentarios

Mimi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno despues de miles y millones de meses aquí vuelvo con uno de mis fics n.n' no se preocupen que poco a poco tratare de actualizar los demas, aunque deseguro se habran olvidado quien soy yo, pues yo no de ustedes, ya que gracias a mis cuatro lindas chicas que me escribieron he decidido continuar el fic, espero lo puedan leer que este capitulo va para ustedes

Sin mas decir aquí voy con el segundo capitulo y como siempre Tenipuri no me pertenece solamente a Takeshi Konomi sensei ( ya que si fueran mios que cosas haria xD)

**Capitulo 2:**

El entrenamiento del dia habia comenzado en la escuela Rikkai y como era de esperarse todos los miembros del club de tenis trabajaban arduamente para asi ganarse algun cupo en la titularidad o aspirar alguna vez a ella, ya que actualmente sus titulares estaban a otro nivel muy superior al de los demas, aunque faltaba uno de ellos, el alumno de 2do año

Crees que Akaya se haya enojado porque le pedi un pastel a ultimo momento Nioh?- el pelirrosa inflo sus cachetes en muestra de molestia al no ver al punto de sus travesuras-

Ya sabes como es Akaya- el peliplateado estiraba sus brazos- de seguro se debio haber quedado en clases de recuperacion-

En eso te equivocas Nioh, he ido a su salon para llevarlo a los entrenamientos pero me comunicaron que no asistio a clases- el chico de lentes y cabellos morados informaba a sus dos compañeros de la novedad del dia-

Pero en la noche que lo llame parecia de buenos animos, lejos de su bipolaridad- Marui empezo a masticar el chicle que recien habia sacado- ire a visitarlo esta tarde-

Una excusa muy conveniente Marui –sonrio divertido Nioh revolviendole los cabellos- a ver si de una vez por todas te le declaras-

Deja de decir esas cosas Nioh- el chico pelirrosa empezo a apretarle los cachetes- te lo mereces por decir estupideces, es que acaso un sempai no puede preocuparse?

Duele duele- dijo el afectado sonriendo aun asi divertido- si tu lo dices…yo huelo a otra cosa-

Idiota- antes de que le diera un golpe mas fuerte oyeron una voz conocida por los dos-

Nioh¡¡ Marui¡¡- la voz imponente del fukubuchou de la Rikkai se hizo presente- dejen de hacer estupideces y continuen con el entrenamiento-

Si señor¡¡¡- dijieron los dos al unisono para luego retomar los entrenamientos-

Genichirou solo estan preocupados por Akaya- la voz suave del capitan de la Rikkai hizo girar al lado contrario de los entrenamientos al fukubuchou-Parece que hoy se ha esfumado de la escuela-

Yukimura…una falta al entrenamiento es una falta al entrenamiento- dijo el mas alto con voz solemne, cruzandose de brazos para mirar nuevamente al entrenamiento-

Se lo que son las reglas, yo las impuse, pero recuerda que tanto Nioh como Marui son los mas cercanos a el, aunque sea por hoy debemos de ser menos exigentes, ya cuando regrese practicara el cuadruple del menú de entrenamiento-

Estas siendo blando- Dijo Sanada con un dejo de molestia en su voz- debemos de mantener nuestra imagen, asi que entrenara el sextuple cuando regrese-

Deacuerdo como tu digas- el capitan sonrio complacido y se dirigio a guiar las practicas alrededor de las canchas de entrenamiento-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche nuevamente cubria toda la ciudad, en la habitación del chico de segundo el cual no habia asistido a las practicas, tenia la habitación hecha un desastre, no habia nadie en casa, solamente se oyo el sonido de la contestadota, ya que el pelinegro se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación, luego de un par de minutos el timbre principal sono y luego siguió sonando pero el chico parecia que estaba en otro mundo ya que no contestaba hasta que una piedra rompio la ventana de su habitación

Akaya no te hagas el tonto se que estas ahí, soy yo Marui vine a ver como estas¡¡- el chico chicloso gritaba desde la puerta, akaya reacciono no sin antes sonreir maliciosamente, se levanto y se acerco a pasos lentos hacia la puerta principal,abriendola con cuidado-

Aka…- no termino su frase cuando vio que su recibidor tenia la frente llena de sangre- pero mira que has hecho idiota- saco un pañuelo para empezar a limpiar la sangre- de seguro te vino una de tus crisis no? Akaya respondeme soy tu sempai…-

No es nada Marui-sempai- hablo apenas al notar que el pelirrosa le limpiaba la frente- ya me vio…asi que si me permites me voy a descansar que no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo sempai-

No señor …-antes de que el ojiverde cerrara la puerta el mayor entro a la casa- aun me debes el pastel- sonrio inflando su chicle-

No quieres otro tipo de postre-sempai- el menor se acerco hacia el lentamente y le susurro sensualmente al oido- yo me ofresco como otra opcion-

Akaya¡¡- las mejillas del mayor se tornaron sonrojadas y lo empujo alejandolo de el- tonto…-se cruzo de brazos molesto-

Es broma…es broma…-se rio a carcajada limpia- se hubieras visto tu expresión, digna de retratarse- siguió riendose-

Akaya¡¡¡-el mayor se le tiro encima botandolo al piso para quedar frente a frente- lo siento yo …-miro a otro lado aun sonrojado-

Marui-sempai…-el menor tambien se sonrojo ligeramente- levantese de mi para ir a buscar su pastel- frunciendo el ceño-

Bueno si es por eso- se levanto limpiandose las manos- a que esperas? Que tengo hambre- se acomodo en el sofa- no dejes esperando a tu sempai-

Ya voy ya voy…- el mayor se reincorporo del suelo y se dirigio hacia la cocina, luego saco el pastel que estaba en la refrigeradora y puso algo de un polvo blanco en el, como en la taza de te-

El pelirrosa se encontraba con la mirada en el techo, el que se haya caido encima de Akaya lo habia puesto nervioso y eso lo odiaba ya que el queria ser el que lo pusiera nervioso, es como si el menor estuviera consciente de sus sentimientos y esta jugando con el-

Ya regrese- dijo el menor llegando con una bandeja- aquí esta tu pastel…- se lo dejo de mala gana, pero el pelirrosa lo recibio con una sonrisa-

A tu salud- sonrio divertido el pelirrosa empezando a comer el pastel y tomar un sorbo de te- que rico esta –sonrio complacido cuando de pronto sintio como sus parpados pesaban – que raro …tengo sueño …- miro hacia Akaya y este solamente tenia la mirada maliciosa y se habia levantado hacia donde estaba el – tu fuiste …Akaya …- no pudo decir mas ya que cayo presa del sueño forzado en brazos del menor-

Lo siento Marui-sempai pero usted me tiene que ayudar en mi venganza- lo tomo en brazos y luego lo llevo a pasos lentos hacia su habitación-

------------------------------------------

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo,soy mala ne? Akaya le hara muchas cosas malas al nuestro pelirrosa querido, su venganza esta a punto de comenzar xD, disfrutenla

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


End file.
